bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshin Kagami
| image = | caption = Bakagami | name = | kanji = カガミ・団扇 | romanji = Kagami Kenshin | race = | birthday = | age = 15 | gender = Male | height = 174 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | bloodtype = O- | unusual features = Sharp canines | affiliation = The Kitchen | previous affiliation = | occupation = Student Cook (Part-time job) | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = | family = | status = Alive | resurreccion = | signature = | weapons = | shikai = Yet to be achieved }} Kenshin Kagami (カガミ・団扇, Kagami Kenshin) is a young orphan living in . Left at a local orphanage barely a few days after his birth, he is currently a student at while also working as a part-time cook at The Kitchen, a popular restaurant owned by his classmate Rei Kijima's family. Not a particularly famous figure at school, he is known to most of his peers as Bakagami. He has recently been discovered to possesses abilities and by absorbing part of Aisa Himegami's powers has obtained powers. Following a visit to , he was temporarily granted the status of a Substitute Shinigami, to help Aisa patrol Karakura Town until she regains her full powers. Appearance Kenshin is a teenage boy, with a slightly gawky appearance and still growing stature that goes with being a teenager. He is fair skinned, almost pale in appearance, with messy black hair, that he cuts of before it gets too long and bright blue eyes. A very prominent feature of his appearance are his exceedingly sharp canines, made even more easily identifiable with him due to his tendency to be always laughing, with his teeth easily visible to all. He is of above average height, though as he is still young he ought to grow even taller as time passes. The same goes for his physique as his body is yet to fully flesh out and attain its full stature. He normally dresses in a casual manner, mostly in a light tee-shirt under a blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans. A white jacket with big pockets is worn over the hoodie, a pair of black gloves, which leave the tips of his fingers open, are worn on both hands and white sneakers on his feet. When at school he wears the standard uniform consisting of a white shirt, black pants, a black necktie and a black jacket. Personality Kenshin's personality is almost archetypal of a smart-aleck teenager, with his lively nature and fun loving attitude being complimented by a lightning-fast wit and a sarcastic and deadpan sense of humor. Carefree and fun loving, he possesses a positive and upbeat temperament, almost always laughing and smiling even in the bleakest of situations. Despite the hardships he has been through, he remains an optimistic and upbeat person, living life according to a happy go lucky philosophy. Smart, cheerful, and confident, Kenshin would have been much more popular among his peers were he not such a big prankster. Pulling jokes at the expense of almost anyone, seemingly without any consideration for other people's feelings, but if he thinks that he has truly hurt someone with one of his pranks then he does not hesitate to apologize. Alongside his playful personality, he can also be very competitive at times and more often than not lets his emotions get the better of him. He possesses a natural curiosity that is one of the defining features of his personality. In his own words the desire to solve a puzzle or learn the truth about something he does not know leaves him with an "itch" that keeps on bouncing around in the back of his mind until he has learned the truth. He wants to know what is going around him and not knowing irritates him to no end. The fact that he does not remember much of his past life bothers him incessantly and discovering the truth about his past is something that drives him forward every day. He loves a good mystery and upon hearing of something unique and off the beaten track, he tries to get himself involved, one way or another. He is the kind of person who will be willing enough to listen to another's advice, but then be just as likely to completely ignore that advice if it goes against what he believes to be right. He will ultimately make every decision on his own terms and though he is a honorable and dutiful person, he is not above bending or even breaking a few rules to do what he thinks is right. He is also a man of his word and once he has given it to someone he will not break a promise, not unless he thinks the person he made the promise is no longer worth keeping a promise for. He does not care much what others think about him or anyone else and will make his own opinions about an individual based on his own observations. History Synopsis *The Awakening *Between Heaven and Hell Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): Given to him on his visit to Soul Society, the badge authenticates and acts as an identification of his role as a Substitute Shinigami, allowing him to remain active as a Shinigami in the Human World. The badge allows Kenshin to separate his soul from his body and also alerts him to the presence of Hollows in Karakura Town via an alarm that can only be heard by Kenshin. In order to prevent humans from accidentally handling it and harming themselves, the badge is invisible to normal humans, only visible to spiritually aware beings. Another major role fulfilled by the badge is to act as a surveillance device for Soul Society and as a means of communication between Kenshin and Soul Society. It also absorbs, analyzes, and controls Kenshin's reiatsu. Abilities Child Genius: Kenshin has, in the words of Aisa, been blessed with more than his share of natural talent. A remarkably talented young man, he is a gifted prodigy and is blessed with a brilliant mind. Despite his tendency to goof around and putting in minimal effort, he is almost always comes within the top students at school. After spending only a little time with him Aisa has said that had he been a soul in Soul Society then not only would he have managed to enter the Shinō Academy on his first try, he would probably have been counted among one of the best students to have entered the Shinō Academy in recent years. His natural talent and intuitive ability to quickly pick up on things has allowed him to start learning how to use his shinigami abilities at a very quick pace. : Despite his age and his powers having been borrowed from Aisa, Kenshin has very high levels of spiritual power. His spiritual powers are already of lieutenant level and it has been speculated by that were he to awaken shinigami powers of his own then he could end up achieving truly monstrous levels of power some day. His spiritual power feels very much like him, lively and full of energy, taking on a bright blue coloration when he chooses to physically manifest it and often takes on the appearance of blue flames that surround him. As he has only recently acquired shinigami powers, his control over his spiritual powers is not great, but he is already learning from Aisa and is coming along in leaps and bounds. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Fullbring Unifying Force (統一力, Tōitsuryoku): Zanpakutō Hōkatsu (包括, Comprehension) is the name of Kenshin's Zanpakutō. : Released by the command Kataru (語る, Talk), Hōkatsu does not undergo any drastic change in it's physical appearance, looking almost the same as in its sealed state. Shikai Special Ability: Gallery Notes Trivia Behind The Scenes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Fullbringers Category:Shinigami